Never The Same
by MouseLuvsYou
Summary: 'Dear Diary, The day out of all the days is here. Where the streets are painted red because of the dead bodies. The bodies that belong to the homeless and the enemies. Families, friends, traditions all lost because of this one night. After this night nothing is never the same again. This night shall forever know as The Purge.'


_'Dear _Diary,

_The day out of all the days is here. Where the streets are painted red because of the dead bodies. The bodies that belong to the homeless and the enemies. Families, friends, traditions all lost because of this one night. After this night nothing is never the same again. This night shall forever be known as The Purge.' _I carefully placed my pencil on my night stand and I closed my diary. I wrote so many entries on The Purge but the problem was that I wrote too many entries on it. I was to obsessed with how The Purge was bad and I had no problem writing what I felt.

There was no reason for this day since people still killed any other day. So many families were sacrificed for just this little day. Such a little day but so many die.

I hate the fact that innocent people die just because others need cleansing. No one would dare make an enemy ever. I threw my diary in my drawer hearing it smack against my colored pencils. My parents thought drawing was a waste of time. They would sometimes compare me to my sister Zoe.

They would say how I should have been more like her. I never knew what that meant. I mean I can't be anybody else since they are already taken. I was born to be me not someone else. They actually appreciated me sometimes but other times when they caught me drawing they would tell me how useless drawing is. That didn't stop me from drawing and being someone I want. When I'm listening to my parents, I'm not doing what I was born to do.

I knock that thought from my mind as I grabbed my cell phone. I slowly checked the time and panicked as the night almost came. I would always pray to god that The Purge never existed and everything would be safe but it would never happen. I sighed loudly falling on my bed. This was not the life I would have chosen for myself but It was chosen for me and only me. I grabbed my laptop from under my pillow and opened it up. I type in my password, waiting for the page to load up and I get on the internet.

I quickly and quietly type in YouTube. I calmly waited for the page to load as I played with my charm bracelet Zoe gave to me on my 15th birthday. It has been 2 years since I bonded with her. After getting compared to your older sister things sorta went down hill. I saw the page had been loaded and I typed in art. I click on a random video and waited for the amazing painters to do their thing on the canvas. They way they drew made me feel what they were feeling. I continued to watch in awe when my dad came through the door. I quickly closed my laptop and I quietly panicked in my mind.

"Adelaide I told you to stop watching all that non sense." My father scolded.

"Dad can't you just accept what I like to do and what I was born to do?" I asked quickly. My dad rubbed his forehead gently and sighed.

"Just don't do it in the house." He simply said. Ge walked out and shut the door. I scuffed and I opened my laptop again. Maybe my dad was right. Every moment I draw I'm not doing what my parents are expecting me to do. They expect me to do what they did. Zoe and Charlie following in their footsteps when I'm no where near where they were.

I was just a disaster to this family. I didn't belong here or anywhere. I shut my laptop and hid it under the pillow again. I stand up and walk to the door. I stop in my tracks for a moment and I reached out for the door knob. I twist it quickly and open the door sending a slight breeze. I shut it slowly and I gracefully walk down the stairs. I stop when I see my mom and dad discussing about me.

They must off saw me and they stopped talking. "Continue your little talk." I say turning myself around and walking towards the house door.

"Adelaide get back here." I heard my dad say. I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen.

"What? Are you going to tell me that I was a mistake?" I asked them.

"Adelaide you aren't a mistake." Said my mom calmly.

"No but I will." I say. My dad rubs his temples and sighed.

"You aren't a mistake Adelaide but what you have chosen to do with your life is the mistake." He said.

"I was born to draw, paint, sketch dad. That's what I love but if you can't except that you are just going to have to live with it." I say.

"It's almost time for dinner." Mom said.

"I'm not hungry." I say while stomping up the stairs.


End file.
